First Mission: Muse Ranger Recruitment
Muse Ranger Recruitment '''(ミューズレンジャー募集) is episode 1 and the first episode of '''Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger, thus starting the Love Live Super Sentai series. Sypnosis Honoka Kousaka, a 16-year-old second-year student at Otonokizaka Girls Academy, gets recruited by the Muse Agency to become a Muse Ranger alongside her childhood friends to battle against the Viruszoid Army. Story In 1997, Professor Tazuki Kousaka and his colleagues presents to their workers and boss the energy source called 'Muzon' made up of computer data. The Agency gets attacked by monsters called Viruszoids, created by Professor Yazuro Zarak. Professor Kousaka and his colleagues uses Muzon against their old friend and his Viruszoids to imprison them in an alternate dimension, however, it costed them their own lives. Chief Akira Suzuki fears the return of the Viruszoids and plans to recruit the professors' daughters to become Muse Rangers 17 years later, in 2014, Honoka Kousaka runs to school after waking up late. Upon arriving, she gets scolded by Umi Sonoda for this, saying that she (Honoka) needs to be more responsible now that they're second-years. Honoka apologizes about this but gets comfort from Kotori, much to her delight and Umi's dismay. Elsewhere, Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak tells his leader, Virus Master Jarius, that he is able to hack a portal back to the real world. Impressed by this, Jarius tells him to do it, saying their quest to rule world has begun. After school, Honoka begins to wonder where Kotori and Umi went, which Principal Mio Minami, Kotori's mother, tells her they have some stuff to do after school, much to Honoka's dismay. Suddenly, a purple light appears in the sky and several cracks began to form. It then breaks but the sky remains clear. Principal Minami comments that they have returned but Honoka doesn't hear. At the Muse Agency, Chief Suzuki is alerted by one of the agents that Professor Zarak managed to break the dimension and asks if there's anything they should do about it, however, the Muse Agency chief tells him not to worry as he has already made plans. The Viruszoids celebrate Professor Zarak's success at breaking the portal back to the real world. Virus Master Jarius sends Virus Hacker to go into the real world to start the threat. The Viruszoid agrees and leaves with the Viruslings. Jarius then tells Professor Zarak to work on the Virus Max Machine and the latter agrees. On her way home, Honoka tries to call either Kotori or Umi but could not. She suddenly gets attacked by Virus Hacker and the Viruslings. Honoka was able to fight off the Viruslings but gets defeated by Virus Hacker until two rangers (white and blue) save her, forcing Virus Hacker to retreat. Honoka asks who they are but two quickly leave. Once she returns home, she gets a scold from her mother on why she came home late which Honoka tells that she had to sort out some issues. She then saw a mail on the table which her mother quickly dispose of. Honoka begins to wonder why she did that. The next day after school, Honoka receives a mysterious note, telling her to meet at the Muse Agency's building. She arrives there and enters. She is then welcomed by Chief Akira Suzuki and then by Principal Minami followed by Kotori and Umi, much to Honoka's surprise. Chief Suzuki tells her that she has been recruited by Muse Agency. At first Honoka was hesitant, saying she needs her mother's approval first but Principal Minami assures her not to worry. Kotori apologizes to Honoka for not telling her about it. Asking what is going on, and before Chief Suzuki could say anything, the agency is alerted of Virus Hacker attacking the city square. He then sends Kotori and Umi to go deal with him, thus the two girls quickly leave. At the city square, Virus Hacker causes rackets in the city. Kotori and Umi quickly arrive and use their μ's Cellphone Changers to transform into μ's3 and μ's4. Virus Hacker then summons the Viruslings to attack them. Though they fought off against the Viruslings well, they have a hard time dealing against Virus Hacker, causing μ's4 to call the agency. Back at the agency, Chief Suzuki explains to Honoka that her father created Muzon 17 years ago and told her he created that to help others to connect with one another. He then tells her that a former worker of Muse Agency, Professor Yazuro Zarak, attempted to use Muzon for his own use, which is why her father sacrificed himself and his colleagues to imprison him and his army of Viruszoids to prevent Muzon from falling onto their hands. Honoka gets impressed by the story and then the agency gets a call from μ's4 for backup. Chief Suzuki then gives Honoka her μ's Cellphone Changer, telling her that she must continue the legacy her father left behind. Agreeing to this, Honoka quickly leaves to aid μ's3 and μ's4. Virus Hacker overpowers both μ's3 and μ's4 and is about kill them both until Honoka arrives. He mocks her at how is she going to stop him, which the latter tells him is through the power of Muzon. Taking out her μ's Cellphone Changer, Honoka types in code '0-0-1' to transform into μ's1. Virus Hacker attempts to attack her but μ's1 quickly fights him. Using μ'sRod, she uses μ's Slash against him. Joined by μ's3 and μ's4, all three take out their μ'sGuns to defeat him with 'μ's Triple Shot'. Virus Hacker survives but escapes. At Viru Dimension, an angered Virus Master Jarius yells at Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak for the failed attempt, however, the latter assures him that his Virus Max Machine is going to be ready soon and that the Muse Rangers will not be able to win next time. Category:1st Episode Category:Season Premire Category:Muse Ranger Episodes